Medical studies have shown that infants who sleep on their backs have a reduced risk of dying suddenly from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS), compared to infants who sleep on their stomachs. Dissemination of this information by the American Academy of Pediatrics to pediatricians and parents has resulted in an increase in the practice of placing infants in a supine position, i.e., on their backs for sleeping. A decrease in the incidence of SIDS has been observed in recent years, which is thought to be causally related to placing infants to sleep on their backs.
Unfortunately, many infants have difficulty sleeping soundly on their backs. The direct cause of this is unknown. However, swaddling (the practice of wrapping infants tightly in a blanket) has been known to help infants sleep on their back as it provides warmth, security and proprioceptive input similar to that found in the womb. Swaddling soothes the infant and likely reduces spontaneous arousals from sleep while in the supine position. Swaddling an infant is easier the first several weeks, or months, but problems arise as an infant reaches the age of approximately two-to-three months of age. At this transitional stage, infants begin to wiggle and kick and can ultimately free themselves from the swaddle. Once the infant escapes the confines of a swaddled blanket, or becomes too big for swaddling, sleep disturbances often reoccur because infants at this age are still prone to reflexive-type twitches or habitual waking patterns that prevent sustained sleep.
Sleep disturbance can occur when an infant is not swaddled because the nervous system is still immature, causing neurological reflexive-type twitches, such as a jerking motion in the arms or legs, and/or habitual waking patterns, which often startle and wake the infant prematurely. Additionally, infants around this age have difficulty falling and staying asleep without some sort of parental intervention such as rocking, or nursing. Consequently, infants and their caregivers are often not well rested.
Other sleep products such as swings and bouncing seats are good at initially lulling infants to sleep, but often are outgrown by infants as they reach 15 to 20 pounds, and are also unsafe for longer periods of sleep. Moreover, these types of products do not teach good sleeping habits.
Current sleep wear found in the retail market, such as sleeping gowns, sacks and footed-pajamas, are designed to replace blankets and keep infants warm, but do nothing to provide the secure and snug feeling of swaddling that helps infants fall asleep and remain sleeping for longer periods, or enable a child to fall back asleep if woken prematurely.